


The Rose Summoning

by amelia_petkova



Category: Keeper's Chronicles - Tanya Huff, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Crack, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Sam have to close a hole in Japan</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> This goes back to a discussion with [ryfkah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/) about how Utena is one of those fandoms that can seemingly be crossed over with anything. Technically contains spoilers through the end of The Keeper's Chronicles but it's all out of context.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own neither The Keeper's Chronicles or Utena.

Anthy placed the roses in the Duelists’ pockets. The light began to gleam that heralded the appearance of the Sword of Dios. Utena readied herself to pull it out…

The light vanished. As they looked around, a dark-haired girl wearing a backpack ran up the steps into the arena. An orange cat was at her heels. “Those steps are insane,” she panted. “Haven’t you people ever thought about putting an elevator in?”

“What the hell are you doing?” Saionji demanded. “We’re in the middle of something!”

“You certainly are. This school is the biggest hole Japan’s ever seen.”

Saionji started walking toward the girl, pointing his sword at her.

She grinned. “Please give me your sword.”

He did so, then stared at his hands in shock.

“That’s just what we need; you with a sharp object,” the cat said.

“Shut up, Sam.”

Utena and Saionji stared at the cat, their jaws hanging. Anthy looked on serenely.

Juri and Miki watched these events from the observation balcony. “What on earth is going on down there?” she asked.

Miki clicked his stopwatch. “I have no idea.”

In the dueling arena Utena asked, “Who are you? Have you come to fight for the Rose Bride?”

“My name is Diana and I’ll be your Keeper today. In answer to your second question, I’m not interested, mostly because my girlfriend would be very unhappy.” Diana turned to Anthy. “By the way, the Historian says she wants to have a long talk with you.”

“Anthy, what’s she talking about?” Utena asked.

The Rose Bride folded her hands. “I’m sure I don’t know, Utena-sama.”

Diana snorted.

Saionji had apparently decided to take back his sword. He lunged forward, only to trip over Sam. The cat jumped out of his reach and looked smug. Diana dropped the sword into her backpack, where it disappeared entirely from view.

“That’s enough of that. Now then, there may be a slight pinch but everything will be fixed in just a minute.” To Anthy she added, “If your brother ever turns up, tell him that creating an accident based entirely on possibilities isn’t a good idea.”

“But what are you doing?” Utena asked apprehensively.

Diana grinned and made a twisting motion in the air. “I’m going to revolutionize your world.”

#

Utena sat up. What appeared to be the entire student body was in a large meadow. The school, dueling arena, and floating castle were nowhere in sight. “What happened?”

“I’m not sure, Utena-sama,” Anthy said. “Why don’t we find some tea and figure it out?”

The two girls walked away from what used to be Ohtori Academy, Chu-Chu scurrying along behind them.


End file.
